


When Father Leaves

by Deadmockingbirds



Series: Batfam [1]
Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Discipline, Domestic Discipline, Family Cuddles, Family Dynamics, Full House Moments, Gen, House full of Robins, Hugging, Jason older than Dick, Lecturing, M/M, Other, Probably not much sex in this series, Rules, Scolding, Snuggling, Spanking, Spanking of a minor, non-consentual spanking, nonsexual spanking, not bdsm, strictness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:19:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadmockingbirds/pseuds/Deadmockingbirds
Summary: A series of short, discipline-centered episodes, in the life of Bruce Wayne's little Bat Family.





	When Father Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> What is this Mock? Just what is this? You have so many works in progress--finish those first! *starts to pull out pitchforks and torches*
> 
> Whoa, whoa, whoa, just allow me to explain. 
> 
> I'm sure you've all heard of a thing called a Writer's Muse, yeah? Well, my muse needs variety, and when it doesn't get that, it slows down. Things have been slow, in general, for a few reasons for me. First it was life stuff, then it was more life stuff, and then it was more life stuff still. Finally, simply being too tired after work was the issue, but then I had some time, and I got a little writing done, and I realized, I also need the variety. I felt the chapters I was writing, while adequate, were lacking that special sparkle. I want them to sparkle. To do that, I've got to write other things. 
> 
> But I didn't want to have the stress of starting another story, only to have another WIP over my head, so what was I to do? Then, in a late night conversation with a friend on Tumblr, I got my answer: One Shots. But I can't really do those, so then: A Series of short Episodes. Perfect. I can write these every now and again when my muse needs to run in a field, and then head back over to my other stuff, without the WIP over my head thing. So yeah, that's how these were born (aside from the fact I've been wanting to write a few plot bunnies for forever). 
> 
> Next. This series. 
> 
> I realize that in addition to my usual readers (*waves* *kisses* *hugs*) I am entering a whole new fandom, and will be opening myself (read making myself vulnerable) to new folks who might not be used to me and my style, so regulars, you can probably head on in. Newbies, you may want to read this :) 
> 
> I love spanking and discipline. I love living out here, some scenarios that may not be IRL suitable, or possible. Everyone's got their different opinions on the stuff I write, and I understand that, I just ask the following: 
> 
> 1) If this is not your thing, please press "X" rather than leaving me a lecture. I've been writing a long time, I'm not stopping now, nor will I change what I write. I promise that your time will be better spent, not lecturing me ;) 
> 
> 2) Beyond lies fiction, and *NOT* a "how to" guide for any kind of lifestyle. This is pretend, and nothing more. 
> 
> 3) I write for free. Please be kind to me. I don't bite, unless you're not nice, and then I am forced to bring out my Miss Mock paddle, and I know how to use it. I _like_ using it. *devil face* 
> 
> Also, Jason is older than Dick in this AU. Don't know if that matters to anyone, but it's the way this story came to me. 
> 
> If all this is good with you, let's proceed to the fun!

Angry, Damian slams the stupid box down onto the pile of other stupid boxes. Yeah, it's a good cause, but his brothers can do this crap while he saves people in other ways; they might not be Robin anymore, but he can be. He's better than they are.

Uncharacteristically, he's not paying attention to his surroundings, too busy having an internal tantrum, which is why he doesn't see his brother before he's nudging at him with his elbow. "D, not a good day for your usual. Dick's on a bit of a tear today."

Damian glares at him. "Do _not_ call me 'D', Timothy."

Tim laughs.

"Dick? What happened to Jason?"

It's true, Dick's usually the one on his case, but Jason can really bring the hammer down, and he's the one you don't fuck with. Unless you're Damian of course, but he does at least try to keep a civil tongue around his eldest brother. Dick's another story though—they have a special relationship.

"Jason's on the phone with, Dad."

"Father? I want to speak with, Father." Damian has a bone to pick with their father. He's gone, left, no telling when he'll be back. Something to do with Superman, but that's all the information Damian's been given, other than all super hero adventures are grounded until their father gets back, which is not only unfair, but stupid. Gotham needs them.

"Not gonna happen, D. Just behave yourself. Jason's not likely to be in a good mood after talking to Dad."

 _Is Jason ever in a good mood, though?_ Alas, Tim is right. Father isn't likely to ease his load—not just now anyway.

All of this makes Damian glare harder.

"Well, I tried to warn you kid-bro. You're gonna catch it if you keep up like that. You know what Dick says about attitude." Tim piles his box on top of the one Damian placed down, and leaves, shaking his head about Damian all the way.

Damian has two minutes of solid stewing time alone. He understands his father's methodology; can't say he wouldn't do the same if he were Batman. His brothers definitely need to be benched in this situation – but why him? He's practically Batman with the level of skill he has.

"There you are, I've been looking for you."

Ugh. The last thing he needs right now. Dick. "I'm doing what Jason told me to do."

"What it looks like, is you sitting here brooding while the rest of us work." Dick throws an apron at him. "I want you helping out front where I can keep a better eye on you."

"Fine." Damian makes a big show of putting the apron on. "Happy?"

Dick gives a smirky smile. "Very. Now tell me, what's eating at you?"

"Why is Jason the only one who gets to talk to Father? If he talks to anyone, it should be me."

For all Damian complains of Dick, Dick is good with him; he has to admit. "It should be," he says half-sarcastically, "but Jason's the eldest, and that's how it goes. You know how this family works." His tone is all skippy, proud of just how their family works. Dick has the audacity to ruffle his hair. "In the meantime, stay where I can see you."

"You said that already," Damian says, ducking away from Dick's hand.

"I wanted to make sure you heard."

Dick knows him too well. "Where's Jason, now? He still talking to Father?"

"Leave Jason alone. He's got enough on his plate." Dick's serious about that one, and lets Damian know it. "I mean it Damian."

Damian knows what that translates to – disobey him and they can have a conversation over his knee about it. "Yeah, yeah."

Dick doesn't trust him, and it's for good reason; Damian does intend on taking off, soon as he gets the chance. Dick finally leaves, and Damian does make his way to the front. Today they're doing some work at the Bruce Wayne Shelter and Housing House. They're supposed to work here all week in fact; taking in and sorting donations, serving hot food, providing blankets and other needed items. Father's orders.

Damian's been pouring hot bowls of chili for an hour, before Dick shows up to make sure he's doing as told. Damian gives a wave, hoping it'll be sufficient, but of course it's not. Dick walks over. "Thank you for doing as I asked, Damian. Jason says we've got another hour and then we're going home."

Damian figures Jason must have gotten of the phone with their father a while ago, but he hasn't seen him. He doesn't ask about Jason this time—all he'll get is another warning anyway. He doesn't answer Dick either, choosing instead to let him know his displeasure by way of piercing anger that Dick says he’s able to make seep from his body. Dick's not impressed, but he lets it go. He's sure Dick will lecture him later.

After another hour of serving up chili (which Damian hopes he doesn't have to see again for a long while) they are home and around the table. Jason is a large man, almost the size of Batman himself, but a long way to go before he can beat him in a fight. Damian's not afraid of Jason, but like the rest of his brothers, he treads carefully. When Dick's fed up with him, he'll threaten to tell Jason. Damian tries not to let on how often it works, but Dick knows because he uses it too much for him not to know.

Dinner is more silent than usual. It's a nice roast chicken, with green beans, potatoes, gravy and salad Alfred whipped up for them. Everyone's tired, Damian supposes, but figures the silence has something to do with Father's absence. Damian's sick of it.

"What did Father say, on the phone?" he blurts out. It's a demanding tone one just doesn't use with Jason, except that Damian just did.

"Damian," Dick scolds, "what did I say?"

"It's fine Dick. I'll handle it." Jason says with too much crispness. "Batman is fine."

"Yeah, I know he's fine. I want to know when he'll be back."

"He'll be back when he's back. For now, it's not something you need to worry about," Jason says.

His older brother can be as frustrating as their father sometimes. Damian stands from his chair in a swift motion, the chair slams into the wall, he slams his hands on the table. "I want answers, and I want them now." And he'll get them, even if he has to find them himself.

Jason's gaze is leveling; he's having none of Damian's attitude. "Go to your room, Damian."

"Fine. I don't want to eat with you clowns anyway." That's not true. Damian won't admit it out loud, but he enjoys the family time, even with how dysfunctional they can be at times. He storms upstairs and throws himself on his bed, spending the next hour trying to set the ceiling on fire with his eyes.

There's a knock on the door. For a small, scary second, he thinks it's Jason and he freezes, his heart picking up the pace. But that feeling quickly dissolves when he hears Dick's voice. "Damian? I'm coming in."

Dick enters, and he's got a tray of food. "I convinced Jason it was cruel to send you to bed without supper. He wasn't so sure, but he let me bring this anyway."

Damian lets his sour disposition be known. "I don't care about food, Dick. I want to talk to Father. It's not fair he's being kept from me." But Damian's stomach does feel empty, and the smell drives his hunger to ravenous. He starts digging in. He gets Dick's, _sure you don't care about…_ face.

"He's not being kept from you, Damian. Meanwhile, you and I need to have a chat about listening to what I say. I told you not to harangue Jason."

Damian shrugs, and gives Dick a rare quarter smile. He's not afraid of Jason. _Yes I am._ **No you're not!** Either way, he's proud of his ability to get on his eldest brother's nerves, and get away with it. Tim or Dick would have been spanked at the table for the same kind of outburst. Jason can sometimes have a soft spot for Damian. 

The food is more comforting than Damian expected, filling the void in his stomach with warmth, and something else. _Love, stupid. That's right, I love him._ Damian loves his big, stupid brother Dick, even though Damian insists on being a pain in the ass.

Damian doesn't like it—feeling love—despite that it feels nice. Nice as it is, it's uncomfortable, and pulls with it feelings of obligation, like maybe Damian owes Dick something. Damian could say thank you once in a while, in the least, but forget it. He's not handing out any thank yous until he gets what he wants.

"We have to talk about you disobeying me," Dick says crossing his arms over his chest.

"I just ate, I'll puke all over you."

Dick's eyebrows frown down. "You'll be fine. Besides, if I got a spanking, then so are you."

This is unexpected. "You? How did you get a spanking?" While not uncommon—both Jason and Father are exceptionally hard on Dick—it still surprises Damian when he hears Dick has been punished, and he's always strangely intrigued.

"How do you think? Same way it often happens. You were a brat, Jason wanted to follow and tan your hide, I stepped in."

"Why wouldn't you let him? Oh I get it, you didn't want to miss the chance."

"Maybe I should have, it would serve you right, but I felt responsible, and I told him I'd take responsibility for what happened, since it's the truth—I should have dealt with you right there at Wayne House."

Right. Dick's misguided sense of justice. Had the tables been turned, Damian would have been glad to let him get in trouble. Damian also feels a surge of gratefulness—being spanked where people might see, or hear, would not have been fun—for Dick's morals, and their weird, militaristic style protocol. Jason is somewhat like the 'Colonel in charge' when Father is absent. In such a case, Jason is deemed responsible for anything and everything, even if it's not technically his fault. It's part of why Jason's such a hard-ass, he wants to impress their father.

From there, the chain of command, and responsibility heads down the line, of which Dick is next. The eldest sibling present is automatically in charge of anyone below them in age, and therefore is considered higher ranking. Ergo, highest-ranking officer is taking the rap for whatever mischief their younger sibling, or siblings got up to in their care, if you fail to prevent it.

Damian has to admit, for a family like the Batfam, it's not a bad system, he sees the merit and why it needs to be structured the way it is. On the upside, it's often what keeps him dodging trouble. On the downside, he's at the bottom of that particular hierarchy. Someone's usually in charge of him, unless he's on his own, and then he can be in charge of himself.

Damian can't help himself. He has an odd mix of embarrassment on behalf of his brother being taken to task, likely at the dinner table, and wild curiosity. "Can I see?"

Dick's whole expression twists. "Do you always have to see?"

"Yes."

Dick rolls his eyes. "Fine."

He stands, turns around, unbuttons his slacks, and slides both slacks and briefs down. It does not look pretty. Damian's not sure how Dick's been sitting on an ass _that_ red for so long. "Ouch. That looks painful."

"It's no game of patty-cake, let me tell you," Dick says pulling up his clothes gingerly. "As I warned you, Jason's got a lot on his plate being in charge while Batman's away. He was given the responsibility of all of us, in addition to everything else. We're supposed to try and make his life easier. His call to Dad wasn't exactly fun."

_Least he got to talk to Father._

Dick moves the tray well out of the way, and takes a seat on his bed. "C'mon kid, let's go." Damian's not getting out of this one. He pushes his eyebrows down toward his nose, so far, he can feel the skin around his forehead pull. He makes a defiant show, stomping over to Dick.

"This is exactly why you're getting this spanking, Damian. You're too defiant."

"If someone would just let me talk to Father." Damian's now in front of Dick.

"Yeah, I know how that would go. If only you just wanted to talk to him, but you don't. You want to convince him to let us out on patrol, and when he would have said no, you'd have thrown the biggest fit imaginable, getting us all in trouble."

Damian can't argue. His brother knows him well—that's exactly what he'd do.

"You need to follow orders, little brother, and that's what I came up here to get across to you."

"Ugh. This is so unfair." Though it's not really, but Damian still has to say it.

Dick pulls Damian over his lap, and starts in with his strong, Nightwing hands. The thin, black pants he's wearing don't offer much protection. "You're going to obey me, Damian. It's important we follow orders in this family. Sometimes disobeying orders means travesty beyond reparation. We have to be able to trust you. Am I getting through to you?"

"Yeah, you're getting through to me." Not really though. Damian's still hell bent on his mission after this little blip is out of the way.

"Okay, up."

Huh, that's it? That was nothing. Nowhere near his usual. Dick's losing his touch.

"Take those down."

"What?"

"You heard me."

Damian did. "C'mon, Dick. I'm sorry."

"I appreciate the apology, but we're not done with this spanking. Let's go."

Damian's eyes become angry slits, but he complies. Dick only has so much patience. The last time he had to hold Damian in place, it was a long spanking with his hands pinned behind his back. He tries to avoid that when he can, but his attitude can get away from him. Once Damian's bare bottom is out and vulnerable, Damian gives a final glare to Dick before he's back over Dick's knees.

Did Damian say those pants weren't much protection? That was a lie. They were all the protection, and more. Somehow, he always forgets how much this _hurts_. Dick's good at spanking. For as kind-hearted as he is, he gives one hell of a spanking. "Ow! Are you trying to make me as red as you are?"

"If that's what it takes."

Damian realizes this spanking has no hope of ending, until Dick thinks he's learned his lesson, which could take awhile, since he's just as stubborn as you'd think he'd be. Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!

"Next," smack, "time," smack, "listen to," smack, "me."

"Jeez Dick. Ow! I will. Promise!" He refuses to squirm too much and let on how much this hurts, but he wants to. "You're not perfect. You don't always listen," Damian accuses, which is not the brightest thing to do to your spanker, he knows, but Damian wouldn't be him if he didn't say such things.

"You're right, I'm not perfect. And when I step out of line, I'm spanked just the same as you," Dick says, and goes right on spanking him. It's true. They're all bound to mess up from time to time, and everyone's brought back to line by someone. Even Jason gets spanked by Father.

Finally Dick lets him up. Damian's bottom burns enough he lets himself rub it. Dick has not lost his touch.

"Go put your PJ's on," Dick says with a final swat that is not appreciated. "Jason says you're going to bed."

Damian doesn't like it, but he's not arguing after _that_ spanking, and to be honest, he expected it. Jason's almost as strict and unrelenting as their father. When he returns from the ensuite bathroom, teeth brushed, and freshly P-jayed, it's begun to rain. Hard. Damian's room seems to be located in just the right area of the house for feeling like the rain will come through the ceiling.

Dick's still there. He's sitting in a chair, with his feet kicked up on Damian's king-sized bed looking like he could nod off at anytime. "What are you still doing here?"

"Thought you could use a friend tonight."

Dick. Always-look-on-the-bright-side-heart-of-gold-Dick. Probably thinks there are also some kinds of emotional reasons Damian's seeking their father, buried beneath the other desires Dick knows are there. Well there's not. Damian pushes Dick's feet off the bed, letting them crash to the ground, and proceeds to climb into bed. "Get out."

Dick sits up taller, refusing to be deterred by Damian's surliness, crossing his arms. "Nu-uh. I'm staying." Dick can hear the rain too; he probably thinks this is cozy, or something.

Not in the mood to argue, Damian lays his head back, closing his eyes, hoping his brother will think he's asleep, and leave. Or at least that's his plan, until there's another knock on the door. Both Dick and Damian sit at attention, and Damian knows Dick is for the same reason he is, they think it's Jason. "You're not supposed to stay here, are you?" Damian whispers.

"Fine. Probably not for this long. Now wouldja just answer, already? Maybe he'll leave."

As if that's ever happened with Jason. He's more likely to come in and say goodnight. Damian tries anyway. "Yeah?"

The door opens, and they both let go all the tension in their bodies when they see Tim. "Jeez, Tim. You scared us half to death," Dick says.

"Maybe you, but not me," Damian says—he admits nothing.

Tim pulls up a chair, while Damian throws himself back toward his pillow, going for dramatic. _Does his family exist to torment him?_

"What are you doing in here, Timothy?" Dick asks. He's got his stern face on, and with the interesting code of their Batfamily, it makes sense. Dick feels it his responsibility to care for the younger in the bunch, and right now that's Tim.

Tim sheepishly rubs the back of his head. "Checking on him—like you."

That softens Dick. "All right, you can stay."

"What do you mean _you can stay?_ What about my opinion?" Damian's had it up to here with nonsense.

"Wow, he's grouchier than usual," Tim says. "I know, you need some after spanking cuddling."

"Does everyone know I was getting a spanking?" Damian says, as Tim's already climbing in. "What are you—I don't need after spanking cuddles! What's wrong with this family?"

"Hey, I want in on that too," Dick complains, also getting up, and sliding in behind Tim, who's cuddled up to Damian, while Damian fumes on the edge of the bed.

"That's better," Tim says, ignoring all Damian's protesting. "How you doin' little bro?"

"I'd be better if you two went to your own rooms."

"Awwww, poor guy's so overwhelmed with emotion," Tim says.

Dick laughs. "We'll go to our own rooms in a minute or two, Damian, we've got to respect Jason's orders. We just want to make sure you're all right—he said I could stay a bit, I'm sure Tim being here's all right."

Right. Damian would like to test Dick's theory—Jason is not _as_ concerned with things like coddling as they are. Damian twists his lips, and he's about to haul off and punch each of them in the arm (he doesn't need them to make sure he's all right), but there's another knock at the door, and this time, it's got to be Jason. At least it gets them both out of his bed, if only to hide under it. Clearly they're not so sure Jason is as okay with them being here as they touted a moment ago. Damian's eyes turn into slits of disbelief. "Yeah?" he says.

Jason's imposing figure steps into the room made that much more threatening by the darkness, and harsh beating of the rain. Damian thinks—only for a second—about jumping under his bed with the others. Jason stands there for several heartbeats, and then crosses his arms over his barrel chest. "I know you two are in here."

The gig is up. Tim and Dick crawl out from under the bed, and stand up straight, almost at attention like they would their father, waiting for a scathing lecture. Jason gets larger as he approaches; Tim and Dick attempt to perfect their posture. Normally, Damian would be standing with them, but for once, he's not in trouble. He takes advantage of this rare occasion, and watches with intrigue at his brothers' composure.

If he's being honest, all of his brothers are talented fighters, and have few fears. Their response to Jason isn't out of true fear in the sense most people think of it, it' more respect. They want Jason to know they still respect him, even if they maybe made an error in judgment.

"You said I could sit with him," Dick squeaks out.

"I did. Were either of you actually planning on leaving?"

"We were, just said that even," Tim says. "…we'll stay a few minutes longer so we can adhere to Jason's expert directives."

Damian gives a dark look to Tim, but he does want to laugh a little at his exaggeration. Jason doesn't believe him anyway. "Right. I see three boys who all need a good spanking, and reminder of who gives the orders, and who follows them."

"What?" Damian is outraged. "I've been telling them to leave for the past five minutes, _and_ I was just spanked for that."

"Oh? So it's clear to you who makes the rules?"

"You do. Obviously."

"You did learn something then," he teases. "I am pleased." Jason surprises everyone by smiling, and in that moment, the energy of the room changes. Tim and Dick relax.

To Damian's dismay, Jason jumps in behind Damian, cuddling him close; his blood begins to boil. "Well, you two wanted to cuddle him, come on in."

Tim and Dick, shocked almost to death, but also grateful they're not in trouble, shrug to each other, peel off some of their less comfortable clothes, like the fitted black slacks Father makes them wear, and their socks, and push their way in on the side Damian is lying on, making Damian and Jason have to shift over to give them room. This puts Damian in the middle with Tim. "This is ridiculous," he complains. "How am I supposed to sleep like this?"

"Damian? This is happening, so just close your eyes and go to sleep," Tim says cuddling closer.

_Of all the annoying, irritations. Why are they so stubborn?_

Despite everything, a comfort begins to settle over him. One that's created (if to his dismay) by having all his brothers surround him as they are, combined with the sound of the rain, still harsh in its splatter all around them. The night is eerie, the night is dark, and while he isn't scared, nor does he need comfort as much as his family thinks he does, it _is_ calming. His anger drifts away along with his irritation, and without realizing he's doing it, he presses himself deeper into Jason, grateful for the welcome response he gets; Jason's strong arms wrapping around him tighter.

Perhaps this isn't so bad. Maybe they do know what they're doing… _sometimes._ He won't tell them that of course, it'll be his little secret, but they do have a way with him, and he approves. Damian closes his eyes, allowing himself to enjoy the sound of the aggressive rain tempered by the tranquility of his brothers’ energy.


End file.
